Order
by Miah-Chan
Summary: "Well, perhaps that'll teach you not to mess with the natural order of things, my dear Sakura." Kakashi -knows- someone has been meddling with his belongings, or more specifically, his Itcha Itcha Paradise novels. Will he be able to sniff out the culprit? KakaSaku cuteness/fluff/humor.


Yay, Day 15 is actually on time! :D

Yes, I bring you yet another _Naruto_ drabble, but hey! Surprise! This one is actually a KakaSaku rather than a NaruSaku! :c  
I figured I'd give you guys a break from my OTP and dabble with another couple I like to ship; I'm not sure why I like this couple, but I do. :3

Miah-Chan **does not own** _Naruto_ or any affliated characters; all such belong to Masashi Kishimoto. :)

* * *

30 Day Drabble Challenge  
Order

"_In all chaos there is a cosmos, in all disorder a secret order."_  
—Carl Jung

"You're lying."

Her eyes widened in mock-hurt, her bottom lip trembling; he had to admit, she put on a good act when she wanted or needed to. It was just as well he knew not to buy into it.

"I can't believe you'd say such a thing about me!" she whined, working her wounded jade puppy-eyes his way. He snorted from under his mask, eyeing her with disbelief.

"I know the order of things around my home, Sakura; therefore, I think I would know if one of my books were missing." He replied, raising a silver brow at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. He caught the fleeting look of laughter in her eyes before it was replaced with a fake well of tears.

"But you have so _many_ books, Kakashi; surely there's no way to keep up with _all_ of them?" she inquired, batting her lashes at him, her playfulness overcoming the act. He snorted and pointed towards the small bookcase across from his bed.

"Of course not, but I _do_ know how many Icha Icha Paradise books I own, and in what order they belong. That being said, I _know_ you're lying when you say you don't know what happened to Series 3, Volume 15. It belongs right here," he walked over to point to the barely-noticeable empty space between two books. Looking up, he eyed her critically, continuing, "Obviously, someone must have gotten curious while I was away on my mission and simply isn't willing to fess up."

Sakura gave a longsuffering sigh, rolling her green eyes skyward in an attempt to hide her amusement as she replied haughtily, "Well, if we're talking curiosity, _obviously_ your first suspect should be Naruto. Or even Sai; he's always reading books to better understand human nature."

Kakashi smirked under his mask as he slowly made his way towards the pink-haired kunoichi; she let out a small sound of surprise, backing away from him, obviously recognizing the predatory way he was approaching her. He stalked her until her back hit the wall, where he then placed both hands on either side of her head to trap her in place. Leaning down until he was eye to eye with her, he chuckled.

"Granted, that'd be a good guess; however...a better guess would be that my lovely fiancé finally had enough of my refusing to let her read such mature novels and decided to sneak behind my back to get what she wanted. And now that she's been caught, she doesn't want to risk embarrassment. Am I right?"

Sakura glowered up at him, attempting to mask the twinkle in her eyes, tilting her head so that they were nose to nose as she responded breathily, "I don't know; why don't you find out through good old fashioned detective work?"

"Good idea," he agreed with a smile, reaching up to pull his mask down. "How about I begin with an interrogation?"

A purr of agreement was the only reply he allowed before he pressed his lips to the pinkette's, waging war beneath their lips. As their kiss lengthened, he wrapped his arms around her waist, sliding his hands down her wrists where she had been hiding her hands behind her back; from there, he plucked his Icha Icha Paradise book from her grasp and broke the kiss, retreating with a triumphant grin.

Face flushed, Sakura stared at him in surprise before pouting, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

"Not fair! I didn't even get to finish the first chapter yet!"

Kakashi laughed, replacing his book in its proper spot before giving his fiancé a good-humored wink.

"Well, perhaps that'll teach you not to mess with the natural order of things, my dear Sakura."

* * *

You all know how attached Kakashi is to his...ah...'novels'. ;p Good thing he loves Sakura; any other ninja probably would have suffered a much different wrath. ;D  
Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! :D R&R is super loved!  
Reviewers get cookies! ;p And no, I'm not above bribery. Haha :3

~Miah-Chan


End file.
